The Lift
by Ekates
Summary: Veronica and Weevil have a very interesting trip in a lift.


Weevil stood at the bar drinking his drink. Maria had wanted the pair of them to get away from Neptune for awhile and have some 'alone' time. He'd been making all sorts of excuses for over a month now, but he hadn't been able to put it off any longer. That was how he ended up in a hotel in the middle of nowhere. This one promised picturesque views of the desert without the hassles of everyday life. Thankfully it was only for the weekend. He wouldn't be able to stand a whole week with just Maria. Five minutes alone in the same room was stretching it lately.

He took one last gulp of his drink before heading for the elevators. Maria would be pissed if he turned up drunk. He had to at least appear interested in her if only to keep his cover intact. Things were getting harder to fake lately, but he had to try and keep her happy.

As he waited for the lift to appear he felt himself grow hard against his jeans. This wasn't like him. He knew that instantly. It hadn't been that long since he last satisfied himself and he had better control than this. Shuffling his feet he tried to find a more comfortable position in which to stand while still watching everyone in the hallway.

With a ring and a whoosh the lift doors sprung open. He walked inside and stood by the button panel feeling slightly flustered at how turned on he was. Taking a deep breath he tried to get some control over his thoughts.

The lift doors were about to shut when someone stuck their arm in the gap and caused them to open. Weevil was about to glare at them because he didn't want company when he recognized the person entering.

"Sorry, I was in a-" Veronica's words were cut short as she recognized the person in front of her. "Weevil. What are you doing here?" She sounded more than a little surprised to see him.

Weevil schooled his face to its normal blank. He didn't want her knowing he was just as surprised to see her while he decided if he would answer her question.

"Maria and I are on vacation." He muttered in a totally expressionless tone.

Watching the doors close Veronica waited for him to ask what she was doing here as she took her place on the opposite side of the lift. A few moments of silence passed while Weevil hit the buttons on the door before she cracked.

"I'm here on a short vacation myself. Just getting away from all the stuff in Neptune." Veronica said as if she was making polite conversation. Weevil just continued to stare at the wall.

Seconds ticked by and Weevil could feel the tension in his body rising. He was so hard it hurt, and he was getting harder by the second. He wasn't sure if the worst part was his seeming lack of control or the fact that he was alone with Veronica. He didn't think that way about her. Or at least he tried not to. At the moment his eyes were drawn to this petite woman who he shared the lift with. He'd never really looked at her before, he realized as his roving eyes ignored his commands to stop. Behind this person who he though of as his apprentice he saw a beautiful young woman with blond hair, as well as other assets he was trying so hard not to stare at. Why had he never noticed how womanly and curvy she was? He could just pick her up and…. No. He didn't dare continue that thought. This was Veronica. His colleague. She didn't even think of him like that, he scolded himself as he tried to get some of his control back.

Not understanding what was wrong with him, Weevil turned so that he couldn't see her. He willed his body to behave and tried to block out the fact that he could feel her standing behind him. The last thing he wanted was to feel this attraction to Veronica. Why was it just starting now? He asked himself. As much as he willed his hard-on away though, it remained, raging and rubbing against his jeans with every breath, demanding to be let free.

Veronica watched as Weevil grew more and more tense. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't want to provoke his anger. Veronica could tell something was bothering him. He wasn't staring at her blankly or teasing her with a smirk and she couldn't recall a time when she'd seen him without that cast iron control.

"Weevil, are you ok?" She tried to keep the concern out of her voice, but she was worried. She couldn't not ask. It wasn't like her to stand by and watch others suffer.

"I'm fine." Weevil replied, still refusing to look at her. He knew he needed to find his control, and fast.

She wanted to ask 'are you sure?' but instead she just nodded and sighed. If he didn't want to talk she couldn't make him. Veronica knew it was pointless trying to get answers from Weevil. The phrase 'trying to get blood from a stone' sprung to mind. He loved his secrets. She shifted slightly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. She wasn't sure she liked this side of Weevil much.

Curling his fist against his side Weevil felt the need to lash out and hit something. Really what he wanted to do was pin Veronica against the wall and screw her. At least that was the fantasy that was playing through his head. He gritted his teeth as the fantasy changed to show her begging for him. He knew it could never happen, but his body responded to those images anyway. His tight jeans now felt like a barrier, tightening against his cock. What was taking this elevator so long? If he had been alone he would have unzipped them… maybe offer himself a little relief. But he couldn't while he was stuck on this elevator with Veronica. What was worse was that he couldn't stop the growing throbbing of his groin. He ached to fulfil his need. Desperately he turned to anger, hoping to subdue the lust and desire that was riding him. He couldn't have her. He refused to. It would compromise everything if he did.

Weevil watched as the elevator drew nearer to his floor. It was as if his life depended on it. He needed out and away from Veronica before he lost the little control he had left. He was scared of what might happen if he did. He didn't want to hurt her or lose her friendship, even if he didn't deserve it to begin with. He used every method he knew to try to calm himself but he felt them all failing him.

Suddenly, without warning, the elevator shuddered violently and then stopped. Veronica froze as Weevil let out a loud "fuck" before slamming his fist against the wall. The noise vibrating throughout the elevator reminded Veronica that she was trapped in a metal shell. Things just couldn't get any worse, she thought to herself as she stared at Weevil in surprise.

Weevil turned as he realized his dilemma. He let out a sharp sarcastic laugh at this situation. If it had been any other woman he'd have been fine. But fate had to bring him Veronica. The one woman he knew that would never let him seduce her. He cursed under his breath. He was doomed. For a second he wondered what she would do if he just pulled it out. It might be worth it, he mused, just to see her blush. Scoffing to himself he realized that it was just an excuse. He had better control than that. He just needed to figure out how to take his mind off his body and it would go down. He'd figure out what the problem was after his was away from her.

Grabbing the emergency phone Weevil lifted it to his ear without looking at Veronica. The tone was silent. The line was dead. "Great, just fucking great." He muttered under his breath. He slammed the phone back into its console.

"Shit Weevil. Calm down." For the moment distracted from her own worries over the stalled elevator, Veronica watched Weevil's display of violence. He could deny it all he wanted, but she knew something was wrong.

As Weevil ignored her Veronica began to pace, trying to ignore the feeling of claustrophobia as panic set in. She couldn't deal with both this and Weevil. Why the fuck did she always end up in these situations, she thought.

She forced herself to stop pacing and concentrated on her breathing. Ten minutes passed and both of them grew more and more agitated the longer they waited.

"What's taking them so long? Surely they can tell one of their fucking lifts isn't working." Veronica growled.

Weevil's gaze snapped to Veronica and quickly moved away again. "The phone is down and it's the weekend Veronica. Even if it has been reported there won't be a maintenance crew out for at least a few hours." Weevil said, trying to keep calm and unemotional. He was as turned on as hell and every time he moved his jeans rubbed his crotch. Things were not looking good.

Moment's later Weevil's phone rang.

"Shit." He flipped the phone open before he added the southern drawl to his voice. "Hello Maria."

"Where are you Eli Honey, I've got a surprise for you and it's getting cold." She added a kiss-kiss noise that Veronica heard through the phone.

Mentally cringing he added. "I'm sorry, but the lift I'm in broke down. I don't know when I'll be able to get out. Will your plans wait?" He noticed Veronica rolling her eyes in the corner.

"You're not with anyone in that lift, are you Eli?" he noticed the hint of urgency and worry in her voice.

"Funny you should say that Maria, because I ran into Veronica and she is stuck here too."

"Eli, Honey. Darling. You have to get out of that lift right now." Her tone of voice had him wondering what the hell she was hiding.

"I can't, we're stuck."

"But Weevil…" She paused. "I, um, gave you something."

"What sort of something?" A little of Weevil's voice snuck into that sentence as he began to worry.

"Viagra." She blurted out before she started to mumble her apologies.

"You slipped me Viagra?" Weevil replied, shocked.

Veronica snorted in the background.

"Now, Honey, I did it for your own good. You know things have been lagging in the sex department recently. I have certain needs too you know." She said, trying to justify her actions.

"I can't believe you'd drug me." He said before hanging up the phone and tossing it at the wall.

"Shit Weevil. Just because you've got problems downstairs doesn't mean you should take it out on the phone." Veronica laughed, making a floppy hand gesture.

"I do not have problems downstairs." Weevil growled, smashing his fists down onto the metal paneling at the side of her body. "If I were you," He leaned in closer, moving his mouth so that it hovered just next to her ear. "I'd be more worried about being stuck in an elevator with someone who is extremely horny and has been drugged with Viagra." He paused, lowering his voice further. "Especially when he's thinking about pinning you against the wall and fucking you until you beg him to let you come." He bit her earlobe, giving it a gentle tug. He could hear as her breath hitched in her throat at his words.

Grabbing one of her wrists he held her hand against his crotch. "Does this feel like someone who has issues downstairs Veronica?"

She gulped.

He smirked before removing her hand and tossing it back at her.

Weevil moved to the other side of the elevator and Veronica studiously avoided looking at him. She could see how uncomfortable he was and she really did not want to deal with this. Her claustrophobia was completely forgotten under the new strain of this awkward situation she found herself in with Weevil.

They stood there for quite a while before Weevil muttered under his breath, "Of all the people I had to get stuck in a lift with, it had to be you." Veronica's gaze was drawn to him as he spoke and she quickly turned her back to him as he began unzipping his jeans.

He couldn't take the pressure or the feeling of being constrained any longer. It was difficult enough being this hard and knowing he couldn't relieve it. He looked at the time and realized that they had been stuck for almost an hour already. Loosening his pants helped some but he didn't know how much longer it would. Already he could feel the tension tightening again and he fought back a groan.

He had made sure that his shirt was covering him as much as possible but he still found it humorous that Veronica had needed to look away. If he wasn't so bad off, he would be teasing her mercilessly. He felt a grim smile cross his face as he thought of how much joy he got from teasing her. If they opened the elevator doors soon, he may even be able to use this situation to his advantage.

Scoffing at his thoughts he looked at the time again. Fifteen more minutes had passed. There was no telling how much longer they were going to be stuck and he could not take it anymore. He had to do something…anything.

Grimly, he turned his back on Veronica again and reached inside his open zipper. Maybe he could try to relieve some of this tension manually. Closing his eyes he heard Veronica's gasp as she realized what he was doing.

Trying to ignore her presence he stroked his shaft and let his fantasies run through his head. He knew how uncomfortable he was making Veronica but there was no other choice for him. His arousal was past the point of painful. He would have been successful at blocking her presence out of his mind but it was made difficult by the fact that Veronica starred in every fantasy he could think of. With how hard he was he thought that he would be able to quickly dispense with things but that didn't seem to be working.

Wordlessly growling his frustration as time passed with no result he roughly straightened his clothes and slammed his palms on the walls of the elevator. Working hard to control not only his breathing but also his thoughts he leaned his head between his hands and relished the cold metal cooling his hot skin.

He was startled to hear Veronica speak and he turned to her.

"How bad is it Eli?" She was blushing heavily and refused to meet his gaze. She was no fool and understood too well his problem.

Damn it, Eli thought. Weevil is not supposed to have problems like this. Two hours had almost passed at this point and there was no way to know how much longer he would have to bear the pain…or how much longer he could stand doing nothing. If he had been able to think straight he would have been deciding how he was going to punish Maria for doing this to him. As it was, all he could think about was Veronica's mouth as she asked him how he was. It was all he could do to keep his voice calm as he responded to her.

"I don't know how much control I have left Veronica." He said before he grabbed her chin gently and tilted her face up to his. "But I promise I won't hurt you."

She looked into his eyes for a moment and then did something that he never would have thought possible. She slipped her hand inside his pants and her soft voice said, "Let me help then."

He wanted to jerk away, but need kept him in place. "V," his voice trailed off as he felt her small cool fingers wrap around his shaft. His eyes closed and he let go of her chin as he asked "Why?"

"Because you need my help. Neither of us knows how much longer before they fix the elevator and your control is running out. It's either this or we fuck, and you know I don't sleep around."

He smirked then "You always were practical."

"Just shut up and hurry up and come so we can forget this ever happened."

Weevil's breathing grew ragged as she worked him with her hand. He gripped the small wooden railing as the tightening increased in his groin. He growled as his body tried to come but nothing happened.

"It's not working." He said through gritted teeth. "I can't. It's not enough."

Sighing Veronica watched the annoyance and frustration play across Weevil's face. She could see that the strain was killing him.

"Hold on, give me a minute," she said. Veronica released him and looked away for a moment. She was about to do something she never thought she would do. With one last glance at Weevil's face she knelt in front of him and pulled his trousers lower. His eyes were still closed as he fought for his precious control.

For a second she sat there, just watching his bobbing penis as it waited for her attention. He was bigger than she'd thought, but that didn't mean she could back out now. Veronica realized that she couldn't just leave him like this. God knows when they would get rescued. She'd worry about the consequences when she got out. Weevil had always been there for her. It was her turn to be there for him. Wrapping her hand around his length she slipped the head of his penis into her mouth.

Weevil had been so caught up in trying to control himself that he gasped as he felt Veronica's mouth slip down his shaft. The wet warmth that engulfed him was a surprise he wasn't expecting. Pulling his eyes open he gazed at Veronica as he watched her take all of him into her mouth. He wanted to grab her hair and take control but he feared that, if he did, things would go further than either of them wanted. So instead, he gripped the wooden rail as if his life depended on it. He felt it creak under his grip, but it stayed strong.

Veronica continued to suck and tease Weevil's cock. It was long and smooth and she found that she enjoyed the feel of it against her lips. She made sure to alternate the strokes with swipes of her tongue across the head every so often. She smiled as she heard the gasps coming from Weevil and her body tightened in its own arousal. She should have known she couldn't get this intimate without getting turned on. Ignoring it she tried to concentrate on making Weevil come. One of her hands replaced her mouth on his lower shaft. Deep throating was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Her other hand began to tease his balls.

Weevil groaned and shuddered as he spasmed against Veronica, but still he couldn't come. He pulled away from her carefully though his frustration had only increased with his inability to release.

"I'm sorry." Veronica whispered, feeling like a failure.

Weevil watched her curl up, bringing her knees to rest under her chin. He carefully knelt down in front of her and she tried to look away.

"Veronica."

"Forget it."

"Veronica." He asked again, but this time he didn't wait for an answer. Grabbing her chin he turned her face to face him. It was then he realized that he didn't know what to say so he kissed her, tasting himself on her lips.

She moaned before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Weevil pulled her against him. He kissed her as if he needed her desperately. He wanted to hold her close. Feel her warm body against his. As he used his tongue to part her lips he realized that this was what he wanted all along. To have Veronica in his arms and responding like this. Veronica pulled back then, her lips swollen and her mind confused.

"Eli." She mumbled as she looked at him hoping for answers.

He looked into the depths of those baby blue eyes. He could see her fear of ruining their friendship and that she might disappoint him. He knew there was no way she could, especially considering how he had felt as she'd used first her hand and then her mouth on him. She had not failed… It was he who had failed. The reason he hadn't come was because he was saving himself for this. At least now he could finally admit the truth. He tugged her hard against him before standing up and kicking off his jeans.

He kissed her again but this time he began tugging at her jeans before he slipped them off. He made quick work of removing her top and bra. It wasn't until she was totally naked that he pulled back. Need roared through his body, but he wanted to wait. Take his precious time and milk every last drop of pleasure from the situation.

Feeling breathless and totally confused about what she was and should be doing, Veronica reached up and began unbuttoning Weevil's shirt. It was the last piece of clothing between them, the final barrier. She felt that once it was off there was no going back. Carefully she undid each button, taking her time and relishing every small line of tattoo chest each opened button revealed. She slipped it off his shoulders and watched it spill to the floor. As Veronica raised her gaze she took in the line of Eli's body. She could feel the wetness as it pooled between her legs. Weevil had never appealed to her before, but at this moment she couldn't help but lick her lips. She scanned his body until her eyes met his face.

Weevil cupped her chin before he brushed his fingertips across her cheek. He was more than amazed that Veronica was willing to do this for him…with him. Suddenly he realized that this was more than just a quick fuck. He'd wanted Veronica for years; he'd just chosen never to risk it. He pulled her body against his, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against him as he ran his fingers over her lips.

Veronica moaned softly as the gap between their two bodies closed. She sucked one of his fingers into her mouth before nibbling it gently. Her eyes lit up as Weevil groaned at her action. She could feel him so hard and throbbing between their two bodies.

"Querida." Weevil's voice was slightly husky.

She ran her tongue over his fingers.

"That's teasing." He added in an equally husky voice. "You really shouldn't be teasing me in the situation I'm in." He swayed his hips to emphasize his meaning. She should have known that he would find a way to tease her back.

But she would not be outdone. Veronica smiled before she sucked his finger into her mouth and began teasing it like she had his cock earlier.

Weevil growled before slamming them both into the side of the elevator.

"You'll pay for that." He muttered under his breath as he grabbed Veronica's thighs and lifted her off the ground.

"So you're going to punish me now?" She said feeling slightly more confident that she should. She wasn't normally this daring, but being like this with Weevil was bringing out her wild side.

She nipped his bottom lip before teasing it between her teeth. She bit down enough to startle, but not enough to cause any real damage.

Weevil watched as the blond haired beauty in his arms seduced him. His already aching body demanded that he finish it. He could have sworn he'd never felt this hard or turned on before. It was as if she flipped a switch inside him and he couldn't turn it off, not that he wanted to. He'd never felt so in and out of control before in his life, and he liked it.

"Punish? More like devour." He felt the shudder that ran through her body at his words.

"Yes please." The words escaped her lips before she could stop them. She only hoped he hadn't heard her. She wasn't quite brave enough to say all her thoughts out loud.

Weevil pushed against Veronica, rubbing himself against her center and making her writhe. He fought not to shift and bury himself inside her. It wasn't time yet. He held back. He ran his hand up her stomach. They were so close. He could feel his control ebbing. Soon he'd be inside her, but first he wanted to tease her a little more. His hand traced her ribs before gently cupping her breasts. He began massaging them, occasionally tweaking the nipple between thumb and forefinger.

Veronica gasped.

Weevil grinned before he captured her lips with his. He could feel her fighting to keep her breathing normal. He squeezed her breasts a little more, enjoying the feel of her soft tender flesh between his fingers.

Veronica ground her hips into him. He growled again, but this time when he slammed their bodies into the lift wall he entered her. She gasped as her nails dug into his flesh.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said as she nipped at his lips.

"I know. " He replied. "But it feels so damn good." He pulled out before he slammed into her again.

Veronica wrapped one arm around Weevil's neck, keeping him close while she trailed the other up and down his back. Her breath was already coming out in gasps and he'd only just started. Her body welcomed him. Having him hard and inside her was almost enough to make her come, but she didn't want to ruin the moment, not just yet. She captured his lips this time before moaning against his mouth as a wave of pleasure soared through her skin. She felt his grip on her body tighten before he increased the pace.

Weevil didn't know how long he would last. After all the teasing at the beginning of this game he now felt that he was closer than he liked to his release. He tilted his hips, adjusting his position until he felt Veronica's body jump. He grinned knowing that he'd found her weakness. The spot that would drive her wild. He increased the pace, being sure to bump her special spot. Veronica's grip on his body tightened. She shuddered against him, biting back a scream. Her body was on fire. He pushed her harder against the wall, making sure her body was well above the wooden rail before he rammed in, hilt deep. The pressure in his groin had built up until it was unbearable. He thrust against her once more before he emptied inside her. The feeling of Weevil spilling inside her threw Veronica over the edge and she clawed at Weevil's back as she came.

They both fell to the floor panting. Neither one of them sure what to say. They'd done the unthinkable…

A few minutes passed as they sat there, waiting for the other to make a move. It was Weevil who broke the silence by handing Veronica her clothes before they both got dressed.

Ten minutes later the lift started climbing.

The doors swung open and both stepped out into the lobby. It was time to part. Without looking back Veronica headed towards her room, leaving Weevil to return to Maria.


End file.
